Baby I'm So Sorry
by AuthorBimbang
Summary: Seorang gadis yang hidup sendiri sejak usia 10 tahun bertemu dengan laki-laki yang senasip dengannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Jika keuangan menjadi penghalang keduanya? GaaHinaSaso. Warning:Typo


**Baby I'm So Sorry**

(Baby I'm So Sorry lagu dr **Coco Lee**, tp saia jugha ngg' tau artinya)

Tokoh-tokoh yang saya gunakan, sepenuhnya adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tapi cerita ini murni(?) bikinan saia lhoo...#sombong

Warning : Typo (kayaknya banyak, sebagai manusia kita(?) kan tak pernah luput dari dosa), alur kecepetan (dari dulu saia sulit banget buat alur agar bisa runtut, mulai dari awal cerita sampai akhir cerita #curcol), ide pasaran (saking banyaknya penpik yang ada, bahkan saia sendiri ngg' sanggup baca semuanya. Mohon maaf (lahir batin) jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat, tokoh, dan lainnya lupa), untuk lebih menikmati cerita ini diharapkan sebelumnya memesan pizza n' hamburger, hotdog dan jangan lupa minumnya (abaikan). Saia pastikan anda akan merasa senang saat membaca cerita ini.

Summary : Seorang gadis yang hidup sendiri sejak usia 10 tahun bertemu dengan laki-laki yang senasip dengannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Jika keuangan menjadi penghalang keduannya?

.

.

.

.

Selamat (siang) menikmati..(^^,)

.

Di bawah langit kelabu, bertemankan guyuran hujan, Hinata berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya. Menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya pulang. Ia tak tampak ceria seperti biasa. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya menatap hampa pada rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh dalam genangan air. Langkahnya begitu pelan bahkan lebih pelan dari seekor siput. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada bajunya yang basah karena hujan.

Langkahnya terhenti di antara genangan air. Menciptakan gelombang-gelombang kecil yang semakin lama semakin pudar. Masih tertunduk, ia melihat pantulan dirinya. Memperhatikan setiap inchi dari wajahnya, hanya satu kata yang terdesis dihati Hinata saat melihat pantulan dirinya 'menyedihkan'.

Hinata, seorang gadis yang terkenal akan ketulusannya saat menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Hinata yang terkenal dengan suara lembut dan senyum indah yang dapat meneduhkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Hinata yang terkenal dengan sikap polosnya. Hinata yang terkenal akan kemandirian dalam menjalani kehidupan setelah oarangtuanya meninggal diusianya yang baru menginjak 10 tahun. Yah..benar itu pendiskripsian Hinata dimata orang-orang. ..tapi dulu..tidak sekarang. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua orang seakan menjauh dari Hinata. Menatap hina padanya, menganggap rendah dirinya bahkan tak menggangapnya ada.

**FLASHBACK**

**27 Desember..**

Di bawah langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Sepasang insan tengah berjalan menerobos salju setinggi betis manusia. Tunggu..mereka tak sedang berjalan layaknya sepasang insan yang tengah menjalin ikatan. Jarak antara sang pemuda dengan sang gadis terpaut beberapa meter. Sang gadis terlihat berulangkali mengucapkan nama 'Gaara' yang sepertinya ia tengah memanggil nama sang pemuda. Sang gadis berusaha melangkah cepat, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah sang pemuda. Tapi sang pemuda tak menghiraukannya, menengok pun tidak. Yahh..kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"GAARA! Gaah..hahh..arrahh..Tungh..guh.." Ucap sang gadis, Hinata. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, kakinya yang kecil terlalu rapuh untuk menerobos salju yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tapi ia harus berusaha menerobosnya agar dapat menjangkau Gaara. Ia tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman dalam hubungan mereka.

Gaara melangkah semakin cepat. Tunggu..Gaara tak melangkah menuju jalan pulang tapi ia malah berbelok menuju taman kota. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara?' sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya dipertanyakan oleh Hinata. Tapi tidak, ia terlalu sibuk mengejar sehingga tak menyadari kemana Gaara melangkah. Gaara melangkah pelan saat kakinya mulai memasuki taman kota yang luas. Taman yang diapit oleh gedung-gedung megah dan dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu indah sebagai penerang malam.

"Ayo, Hinata! Sedikit lagi!" Gumam Hinata, menyemangati diri sendiri. Hinata bahkan tak menyadari jika suasana sekitar sudah berubah.

"Ah, dapat!" Ucap Hinata dalam hati saat ia berhasil meraih tangan Gaara. Gaara merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang, membuatnya berbalik dari posisi membelakangi Hinata menjadi menghadap Hinata. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Hinata menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"G-Gaara, maaf! A-aku tak bermaksud menyinggung pe-perasaanmu. A-ku tak ber-maksud mengungkit-ungkit masalah orangtuamu. M-maaf Ga-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh ulah bibir Gaara yang kini tengah mengecup bibirnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata membeku di tempat. Tangannya yang tengah menggengam tangan Gaara, terlepas begitu saja. Hinata yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya mendorong tubuh Gaara pelan sehingga melepas ciuman mereka. Dan sukses menampakkan semburat merah dikedua pipi chubby Hinata.

"Gaara, a-aku minta ma-"

"Aku tak perlu susah payah berbohong untuk membawamu kemari." Ucap Gaara yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata.

"Gaara, a-aku minta ma-" Untuk kedua kalinya Gaara tak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata dan kembali Gaara kembali mengecup bibir Hinata. Ciuman Gaara kali ini berlangsung singkat. Tapi tetap membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya. Menjadikan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan dan kaki kanan tertekuk membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Hinata hanya dapat menatap heran melihat tingkah Gaara, otaknya tak cukup berani untuk berharap sesuatu yang tak dapat ia raih.

Aa~..pekik Hinata saat ia menyadari lampu disekitarnya padam. Matanya bergerak mengikuti arah lambu yang tiba-tiba padam secara bertahap. Dan hanya menyisakan sebuah lampu pada dinding gedung yang bertuliskan 'Will you marry me?'. Sontak Hinata beralih memandang Gaara.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hime?" Ucap Gaara disertai senyum indah yg terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Mulut Hinata menganga membentuk huruf O, dan kini ia merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Apa ini mimpi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" pertanyaan yang tak perlu jawaban karena Hinata tahu bahwa ini adalah nyata. Gaara melamarnya, Gaara melamarnya dan ini sebuah kenyataan. Airmatanya mengalir saat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hi-Hinata?" Ucap Gaara sedikit terbata. Sebagai seorang pria tentu saja gugup menyatakan perasaannya terhadap wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya. Tak terkecuali dengannya, Gaara.

"I-iya a-aku mau." Ucap Hinata yang disambut oleh pelukan hangat Gaara.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hime!"

"Terima ka-" Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

5 cm

4cm

3cm

Hinata menutup matanya, Gaara yang memahami maksud Hinata segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Hinata. Mengecap rasa manis bibirnya.

**#skip time**

"Ja-jadi tadi Gaara tidak benar-benar marah?" Tanya Hinata, yang kini tengah berada dipunggung Gaara. Yah..Gaara mengendongnya.

Hinata merasakan anggukan kepala Gaara dan itu membuat Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Sayang..,Gaara tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang amat lucu, seperti seorang balita yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya.

"To-tolong..Tolooongg~" Suara teriakan seorang wanita yang sukses menarik perhatian Gaara dan Hinata. Kini mata mereka terfokus pada sudut jalan yang sepi tapi begitu ramai oleh suara teriakan. Gaara dan Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hinata tetaplah disini!" Gaara menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Ga-Gaara kau mau ke-kemana?" Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara agar Gaara tidak pergi menuju asal suara.

"A-aku tak akan lama." Ucap Gaara. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dan mengacak rambut Hinata, membuat Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polah calon istrinya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ha-hati-hati." Ucap Hinata yang dijawab sebuah anggukan pelan oleh Gaara. Dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

**#skip time**

Hinata masih setia berdiri di bawah hujan salju. Tangannya yang terkatup menempel pada dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, bahkan bibir dan hidungnya menyentuh tangan yang kini tengah terkatup. Ia takut, takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Gaara.

"Gaara lama sekali." Ucap Hinata parau. Ia terlalu lama menunggu Gaara hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa beku.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku!" Dari posisinya sekarang, Hinata dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda, diseret oleh dua orang pria bertubuh besar. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari sudut jalan.

"Sudut jalan? Tempat Gaara pergi. La-lalu ke-kemana Gaara? Ga-Gaara." Setelah memastikan orang-orang itu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata berlari menuju sudut jalan tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Gaara yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas salju yang kini tak lagi putih. Yah..salju yang merah karena darah Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara hiks..Ga hiks Gaara hiks. Bangun hiks jangan ti-tinggalkan aku." Hinata membekap tubuh Gaara, menyandarkan kepala Gaara pada bahunya.

**#skip time**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah meringkuk di samping sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'UGD'. Tubuhnya dibiarkan menyentuh dinding yang dingin sebagai tempat sandaran. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat lututnya. Kepalanya sedari tadi tertunduk. Terdengar isakan kecil dari sana.

Kriieeett..  
>Pintu besar berwarna putih itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir nanas yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Dia seorang dokter, dokter yang menangani Gaara. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. Membuat Hinata tersentak karenanya.<p>

"A-ah..Dokter. Ba-bagaimana?" Hinata berdiri dari posisinya sembari menghapus airmatanya.

"Dia harus segera dioperasi. Pisau itu merobek sebagian hati Gaara."

"La-lakukan apapun untuknya. A-aku berjanji akan mem-membayarnya." Ucap Hinata sesenggukan, air matanya kembali tumpah. Ia tahu bahkan ia takkan mungkin bisa membayar semuanya secara langsung karena ia dan Gaara tidak mempunyai banyak uang seperti orang lain ataupun keluarga yang memperhatikan mereka. Yah..karena mereka hidup seorang diri sejak kecil.

"Rumah sakit kami tidak memiliki organ yang cocok untuk Gaara."

"Ambil saja milikku untuk menggantikan milik Gaara."

"Ini tak semudah yang anda pikirkan. Jika anda mau, ada tempat dimana ada orang-orang yang bersedia untuk menjual organnya. Tapi kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, karena mereka tak punya izin khusus dari negara untuk melakukan transaksi tersebut. Sehingga kami tak mau mengambil resiko."

"Di-dimana?"

Dokter itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Hinata dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Baru tiga langkah, dokter itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau harus cepat jika ingin dia selamat. Dia hanya bertahan selama 5 jam." Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"A-ku harus ba-bagaimana? Arrgh.." Bukan seperti Hinata yang biasanya. Kini otakknya terasa penuh ia tak dapat berpikir logis. "A-aku akan telepon Sasori."

Tut..tut..tut..

"Halo Sa-Sasori!"

"_Ah, kau meneleponku karena berubah pikiran? Kau mau menerima lamaranku?"_ Ucap seseorang yang bernama Sasori diseberang sana.

"A-aku bu-butuh bantuan-mu. Bisakah kau ke-kemari? A-aku tak tahu harus minta bantuan pada siapa lagi." Ucap Hinata parau. Air mata masih setia membasahi kedua pipinya.

"_Bantuan ya? Kau tahu semua yang kuberikan itu tidak gratis Hinata."_

"Ya (Hinata menelan paksa air liurnya). A-aku tahu."

**19 Januari..**

Diruang yang serba putih, beraromakan bahan-bahan adiktif. Gaara tengah berbaring di ranjang putihnya, mengenakan baju pasien berwarna hijau kebiruan. Ditemani Hinata yang tengah membawa kue coklat. Kue coklat untuk perayaan ulang tahun Gaara.

Mereka tertawa lepas, bercanda bagai anak balita. Mereka seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Rasa sakit yang menjalar dihati Gaara setelah operasi dan rasa penyesalan dihati Hinata karena melepas semua cintanya hanya karena uang, tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk Gaara, Gaaranya. 

_Andai kau tahu_

_Hati ini slalu ingin bersamamu_

_Raga ini slalu ingin merengkuhmu_

_Telinga ini slalu ingin mendengar suaramu_

_By : Hinata_

**#skip time**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?" Tanya Sasori pada Hinata yang hanya memandang hampa pada makanan di depannya. Suasana romantis dari restoran tak mampu lagi membuat hati Hinata kagum. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana?" Ulang Sasori.

"A-ah..ma-af. A-aku ingin ke kamar mandi se-sebentar." Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Sasori. Saat Hinata pergi Sasori dapat melihat airmata Hinata mengalir.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak bisa melepasmu. Walaupun kau mencintainya." Ucap Sasori, matanya bergerak mengikuti kearah mana Hinata pergi. 

_Cinta itu harus memiliki_

_Kalimat itu benar dan kini aku merasakannya_

_Rasa ingin memilikimu seutuhnya_

_Memang tinggi egoku_

_Tapi apa dayaku untuk melawan_

_By : Sasori_

**5 Mei..**

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, hah? Kau sengaja mempermainkan perasaanku?" Ucap Gaara dengan nada tinggi, tepat dihadapan Hinata. Dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

"Ma-maaf hiks.. Ma hiks maaf Ga-Gaara hiks.." Ucap Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat kemarahan Gaara.

"APA MULUTMU HANYA BISA MENGUCAPKAN MAAF, hah? MUNAFIK!" Ucapan Gaara benar-benar menyayat hati Hinata. Membuat luka yang mungkin takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Gaara melemparkan secarik kertas kewajah Hinata. Kertas(?) itu bukan hanya selembar kertas biasa melainkan sebuah kartu undangan untuk pernikahan Hinata dan Sasori. Sebuah kartu undangan yang ditemukan Gaara tergeletak didekat tas Hinata, calon istrinya atau sekarang mantan calon istrinya.

"Ga-Gaara hiks..sungguh a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud." Ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tak berani menatap Gaara. Ia terlalu takut.

"Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu. Selamat tinggal...wanita murahan." Ucap Gaara dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara hiks..andai k-kau tau ini se-semua ku-kulakukan un-untukmu. Apa yang a-akan kau lakukan untuk men-menebusku dari Sas-Sasori?" Gumam Hinata pada diri sendiri. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tidak mendongak sekalipun untuk melihat kemana Gaara pergi. 

_Hidup penuh dengan teka-teki_

_Kau tak akan tahu_

_Kejadian apa yang akan menghampirimu_

_By : Gaara_

**END FLASHBACK**

Air mata Hinata jatuh, menimbulkan gelombang kecil dalam genangan air.

"ahaha hiks..haha hiks..Hina hiks..ta hiks..bodoh hiks..hiks.." Hinata tertawa disela-sela tangisnya. Berjalan tanpa arah di jalan raya yang sepi. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung layaknya orang mabuk. Kesisi kanan jalan, tiba-tiba oleng kesisi kiri jalan dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga tak Hinata sadari tiba-tiba muncul mobil truk berkecepatan tinggi. Berurangkali Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Memperhatikan benda apa yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Otak Hinata tak cukup cepat untuk memproses. Hingga ia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah truk saat jaraknya dan truk itu hanya terpaut beberapa meter.

Aaaa~...

**Bruuk**

Sebuah truk sukses menerjang tubuh Hinata, membuatnya terpetal ke udara. Dan menyebabkannya terjatuh ke aspal dari ketinggian yang tak bisa dikatakan rendah.

Sopir truk yang menyadari bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang malah mempercepat laju truknya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tergeletak dengan genangan darah disekelilingnya.

"Ga-Gaara." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah. 

_Biarlah aku pergi_

_Biarkan kali ini bumi datang memelukku_

_Mengubur semua indah kenangan masa lalu_

_Biarlah aku pergi_

_Karena jiwaku telah letih atas angkuhnya dunia_

_By : Hinata_

**Ditempat lain..**

Prangg..

Gelas dari genggaman Gaara tiba-tiba pecah tanpa sebab. Seiring dengan pecahnya gelas, otak Gaara bekerja dengan sendirinya, memutar kembali memorinya dengan Hinata.

"Hi..na..ta."

_Untaian kata yang kuucapkan untukmu_

_Kini slalu menghantuiku_

_Aku.._

_Terbelenggu dalam lakuku_

_Entah apa yang merasukiku_

_Hingga kuucapkan kata itu_

_Kini hanya sesal dalam diri yang setia temaniku_

_By : Gaara_

**Tamat T_T**

Ada yang nangis nggak stelah baca ini?  
>-mata melotot liat para reader—<p>

Reader : noh (nunjuk typo).

Reader : woi, aku bingung ini masalahnya apa sich?

Reader : konfliknya mana?

Reader : apa kayak gini bisa dibilang penpik?

...

...

Sugeng Ambalwarsa, Hinata! (^^,) #plakk telat

Jo' lali **repiu** yo rek...

Oiy..sbagian dari kata puisi diatas ada yg aku copas dr Mbah Google...slebihnya bikinan saia..#sombong

-timpukin reader-


End file.
